


Flat 4B

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [139]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Thorfinn is rushing home with two paper bags full of groceries when he slams into Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Flat 4B

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 4, Prompt Me. The prompt I was given was: Person A is rushing home with two paper bags full of groceries when they slam into Person B.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Thorfinn hated grocery shopping. Hated it more than anything else, but sadly, unless he wanted to eat takeout every night, it was a necessary evil. Which is how he found himself rushing home one evening with two bulging grocery bags. The way the wind was blowing, he knew the rainclouds above were just moments away from bursting. He didn’t want to be caught in the downpour. Thankfully, the grocery shop was just around the corner from his building. He was just turning the corner when he slammed into someone. Or rather, someone slammed into him.

She bounced off and landed on her bum, rather hard.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” Thorfinn said, trying to shuffle around his grocery bags so he could lend her a hand. He just managed to get one arm around both bags and stick his hand out when she popped up on her own. She was a tiny little thing and looked vaguely familiar.

“Oh my,” she said, staring up at him. “So sorry for barreling into you like that.”

“I’m afraid it was me who wasn’t watching where I was going,” he replied, shifting his bags again. “Trying to get home before the storm.”

She grimaced and nodded. “I was just headed out to the chippy, hoping to get there and back before it started—” she cut herself off just as the deluge began, “raining.”

“Come on,” Thorfinn said, he shifted the bags again, and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him. They ducked into the vestibule of his building. “I live on the fourth floor, can I make you dinner? I have plenty.” He indicated the bags.

“I thought you looked familiar,” she said. “I’m in 3E. Just moved in a few weeks ago.”

“Well, then, since we’re neighbors, I insist you join me for dinner. Especially since I don’t think you’ll be wanting to go out in that.” A flash of lightning and thunder rolled overhead.

She shivered, already the rain was making them both cold. “Alright, let me change quickly and I’ll be right up.” They began making their way up the stairs.

“4B,” he said. “Door will be open, just come on inside.”

“I’m Hermione,” she told him with a soft smile.

“Thorfinn,” he replied. “Hope you like pasta. I make a mean penne alla vodka.”

“Sounds delicious,” she said just as they reached the third floor.

“See you soon, Hermione,” Thorfinn said, continuing his way up the stairs. Now he couldn’t wait to begin preparing dinner. And getting to know Hermione better.

**_~Finn~_ **


End file.
